Coltelli Insanguinati
by RosesintheSnow
Summary: Bella's City has been taken over by mercenaries. The Cullens to be exact. Will Edward, the deadliest one, given into his desires or will he kill Bella to end this 'infatuation? A/N: Used To Be Called: Coltelli Sanguinosa
1. Chapter 1 Bella

_**Coltelli Sanguinosa **_

A/N: The title means Bloody Knives in Italian. Also I am terrible with writing first and second chapters because it has almost too much info so it might seem confusing but bear with me :)

Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's idea, I'm just using the characters

Chapter 1

Walking through the guarded city, I saw all the families of men, women and children hide in their homes. By the time I rounded the corner I saw Ms. Bell look at me from her rocking chair down the street from where I babysit for my extended family. She waved and then walked inside her own house with a forlorn look on her face.

I see that look every night.

She was always worried that one day I would get caught by the guards. By the time I finished babysitting I had to walk back home to my house after curfew. The parents of the kids I take care of have permission to work late because they both work in a laboratory that is working on different medical procedures that will one day help everyone or at least those are the rumors. No one really tells us what's going on in there.

Rogue mercenaries: The Cullens. They are the worst people in existence.

They acted like a family but they were all together. Like _together,_ together. Carlisle and Esme were the 'parents'. Carlisle was crafty. He knew the human body inside out. He could take one part of your anatomy and do such heinous actions to it that you would eventually commit suicide to get away from the pain. Not to mention that he was a mass murder like the rest. Esme had what we like to call _glamour_. She could talk you into anything with that beautiful voice. The next couple was Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett had inhuman strength with muscles you could only imagine. Rosalie had a stunning beauty but she was more of a blacksmith if you will. She came up with all sorts of weapons that she made herself and sold for a profit to other mercenaries passing by. The final couple was Jasper and Alice. Jasper had a type of gift like Esme but his was more of a _Compulsion_ with your feelings. He could make you feel anything from depressed to, well, murderous. Alice is… there are really only two words for her: Fortune Teller. The last person of the Cullen's 'family' was Edward. He didn't have someone in his life that I know of but that was beside the point. He was possibly the deadliest one of the Cullens; any tangible object in his hand could easily be turned into a weapon. He was strong, beautiful, and single, every woman wanted him but he wanted to be solo, alone. He also was unforgiveable and ruthless but to some that only added to his charm.

They had taken over my small city in the middle of nowhere about six years ago. It seems they were hired to take over and steal all of our hidden gems, but instead of handing it over to the people who hired them they decided to keep us as prisoners in own city.

Here are the main rules of our city:

1) All citizens must be home at 7pm and not to venture out until 6am unless authorized to.

2) Any gatherings over five people must have a permit to do so.

3) Citizens are not allowed to have any type of weaponry.

4) Citizens are not allowed to have any type of automobile: only transportation will be public.

5) All profits made outside of the city will be given to the governing household.

There are many other rules but those are the only ones that go along with everyday life. Even with all the rules, you could have a happy life if you followed them. Or at least as happy as it could get.

* * *

><p>"Bella thanks so much again. I know how dangerous it is to try and get home." My aunt Laura said from her bedroom.<p>

I smiled, "It's nothing. I have everything under control. Aren't you two going to be late for work?" I looked outside to see the bus to take them to the Science Lab where they worked.

"Don't worry Bella, everything's fine we still have time." Uncle Adrian said from the kitchen.

I felt a tug on my dress. I looked down to see Maula and Julian starring up at me. I picked up Julian, the youngest, and walked into the kitchen with Maula right at my heels to see Uncle Adrian finishing his dinner.

"Don't forget Bella, the offer still stands. You can always move here." He put his plate in the sink and came over to kiss Julian and Maula on the head.

I laughed, "Yeah and who would take care of your brother?"

My father, Charlie, had one adopted brother, Adrian. Adrian hadn't even known that they were not blood brothers until their mother, on her death bed, told him. Adrian tried to run away but eventually came back, with Laura as a girlfriend. Now they were married with two kids. Charlie and my mom only had me. Once I was born she ran away saying she wanted to live in a city that was busy and alive not the small city that kept hold of all the old traditions but with a few new technologies.

He chuckled and placed a caring hand on my shoulder, "I guess you're right." He looked towards his bedroom, "Laura, come on honey! We'll miss the bus."

"I'm coming. They can wait, dammit!" Aunt Laura didn't really like the fact that she had to give up her car and had a curfew. She was always a rebel, she never listened to anyone even her parents when she was growing up. Now she was under the rule of a _family_. She swore she was going to get out of this city once and for all, 'No one is going to hold down my family and I.' or at least that is what she always says.

She walked out the room in a gray pants suit. She looked gorgeous! Her black hair flowed down her back. Her face was perfect, she looked like a model! She picked her purse, kissed her kids before she grabbed her husband's hand and walked out the door. I simply waved to the door. She never liked it when Adrian tells me I can stay here. I think she felt that I would take her kids and her husband. There are two things wrong with that conclusion: one, Adrian is my uncle, ew. Two, I was only seventeen!

I turned to the kids, "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

><p>Where are they? I asked myself nervously. It was almost nine o'clock!<p>

As I passed the room I heard the door open. I ran to the door with fury in my eyes.

They came back with baggy eyes and yawns.

"Where were you two, I had to leave almost an hour ago!" I asked

"Call down Bella, you can sleep here tonight, they had us work extra time because we were late coming in."

I grabbed my courier bag and put it over my shoulder, "I can't. I've got tons of homework and two test to study for tomorrow and I didn't bring anything with me!" I stormed passed them and escaped in the night.

There was more than one reason not to be out after dark. The first reason is because it's against the law. The second reason is because the guards love to pick on people before they turned someone in. And the third reason is because of Revolutionaries. They went by the name of We Will Be Free, or WWBF for short. They were a bunch of senseless idiots that went around setting fires, killing and trying their best to run the Cullens out of town. They also raped unsuspecting women all the time and then killed them once they were done.

I ventured out in the dark hoping that everyone just went to another part of the city tonight.

I saw street lamps going out. I was in complete darkness, save for the moonlight.

Creeping along the walls of houses and apartments was much harder then I looked on television.

I looked around before I walked out into the moonlight. I was almost a mile home when I saw a guard leaning against a wall. He seemed to be smoking. I froze. After a while he pushed himself off the wall and started walking the direction I was. I choose this opportunity to walk as close as I could behind him so if one of the WWBF tried to get me I could always get the guards attention and make a run for it.

The guard seemed to take his time walking. I sighed and waited to put a little distance between us.  
>As I was just about to start following him again, I heard a chuckle. "Are ever going to stop following me?' I froze.<p>

Oh shit, was I in for it. I came out into the light, no reason to hide now.

"Why are you following me?" the guard asked.

"I was headed home and I didn't want to get attacked." I answered with a slight shake in my voice.

He shook his head, "Well, you're in for a feat worse than the WWBF.

I was confused; the punishment for being caught after curfew was two nights in jail. How was getting a couple nights in jail worse than getting raped then killed?

The guard turned around and I nearly collapsed. It wasn't just an ordinary guard, it was Edward Cullen. As he drew out his deathly sharp sword I prayed for a miracle.

A/N: Ok, first chapter done! Now let's go on with the story! Read and Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2 Edward

**Thanks you guys for review so quickly. I have a hectic life but I will try my best to update once a week. I know how frustrating it can be! **

On with the story

Chapter

"_Why are you following me?" the guard asked._

"_I was headed home and I didn't want to get attacked." I answered with a slight shake in my voice._

_He shook his head, "Well, you're in for a feat worse than the WWBF._

_I was confused; the punishment for being caught after curfew was two nights in jail. How was getting a couple nights in jail worse than getting raped then killed?_

_The guard turned around and I nearly collapsed. It wasn't just an ordinary guard, it was Edward Cullen. As he drew out his deathly sharp sword I prayed for a miracle._

* * *

><p>EDWARD<p>

An annoying person had been following me for a while. They must have not known who they were following. If they had, then they must have a death wish. I decided to let them follow me until I reached the part of the city which was notorious for murders.

By the time we arrived I recognized the footsteps of a woman by her small weightless steps and short distance of each placement of her feet. She couldn't be more than 5' 5''. I asked her when she was going to stop following me. I didn't get a reply so I asked another. Her answer seemed innocent enough and I knew who she was afraid of getting attacked by. The WWBF were well known trouble makers.

But I wasn't in the mood for being understanding.

I turned and slowly pulled my sword so she could see the sharpened edge glitter in the moonlight. I heard her gasp and I smiled. I slowly walked toward her with the intent to kill. It wasn't like this was my first time spilling innocent blood on my hands.

"Please." She whispered pathetically, "I swear I won't do it again!"

I walked up right to her and got a good look. She was stunning. Her heart shaped face, her full lips, captivating brown eyes and raven black hair are what stopped me from raising my sword and decapitating her. Her attire didn't really go with her looks; she had a mud-brown dress that was too short for the city's rather cold weather, her puke-green jacket looked like she had had it for a good part of her life and her messenger bag was beyond ragged.

"Why are out so late?" I asked, "You know the law."

"The parents of the kids I babysit came back late from work. They are scientists who work for your lab." She was visibly shaking now with fear.

I was charmed by her beauty. I couldn't bring myself to kill her. I grabbed her arm and shoved her in the direction we were walking.

"Go." I commanded. I decided to walk her back to her house. I couldn't let her just walk into unknown danger if I left her alone. i stopped for a second. This was the nicest I've been since… ever.

She started to walk and looked back to see if I was following her. I was.

Wait, if the parents were scientist then they would get off of work later then the curfew, I thought. She was walking home after curfew every day.

"Hold on." She froze, I placed my sword across the front of her neck while I was behind her. "How do you manage to get home on time if they are scientists?"

I could practically hear her heartbeat increase. I pressed my neck closer almost drawing blood.

"How?" I asked again.

"I don't." she whimpered.

"How do you do it?"

She didn't say anything. I looked to my side and saw an abandon type building. I grabbed her again and kicked open the door. Practically threw her on one of the crates and sat on one across from her.

When she situated herself I asked again, "How?"

She rubbed the arm I grabbed. "Will you turn me in to the guards?"

I laughed, "I think you should be more worried about me then the guards I control."

I saw understanding in her eyes. She finally sighed and explained, "Every day around 7:30 they get home. It's usually still light out so I sneak out and take t the back ways through alleys and people's backyards. By the time a make it home it's around 8 o'clock."

I stared at her with a blank face but inside I was amazed. How had she evaded my guards for so long? "How long have you been doing this?"

She bowed her head in shame, "Almost four years."

My stoic mask slipped but I quickly put it back up. Four years! I looked at her in an all new light. She looked young but not too young.

"How old are you?" I asked. I needed to know everything about her, no matter how ludicrous it sounded. I still couldn't understand why I couldn't kill her yet. Did she have a special ability like my 'family' members? If so how and what?

"I'm seventeen." She answered in a small voice. She is nine years younger than me. Well, better than a hundred, I thought sarcastically.

"Where do you live?"

"Not too far from here."

"Then let's go." I got up and waited for her to do the same. When she did I walked out the building.

* * *

><p>We arrived at her house in no time at all to my dismay. While we walked, I was silent. I tried to understand why I couldn't bring myself to kill her. I couldn't even hate her! I hated everyone who was weak and helpless. She was beyond helpless and yet that is what drew me to her. I no longer wanted to know her because of the fact that I couldn't kill her, I wanted to know her because I… liked her? Is that what this feeling is inside me? I asked myself. I asked that question a lot while I walked her home.<p>

She walked up the steps to the porch but I stayed on the sidewalk.

Before she could take out her key I asked her, "What's your name?"

She looked up startled, "Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella."

I kept quiet. Something told me that she wouldn't like to be called her whole name,

She nodded and smiled then unlocked her door.

Before she walked in I told her, "Tomorrow meet me at the warehouse where we talked."

She nodded and walked in locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Edward, what took you so long to patrol the streets? Usually it only takes about ten minutes." Esme asked from her seat next to Carlisle. He looked up, waiting for an answer.<p>

"I took another route home."  
>Alice looked up at me. Damn, I almost forgot that little witch.<p>

"Edward." She called my name and motioned for me to follow her into the library. The estate was huge and extremely extravagant with all of our winnings from wars and payment from them too. The library wasn't just any library. It contained medical books for Carlisle and weaponry books for Rosalie as well as first and second editions of well-known books given as awards.

We walked through the gilded archway into the brown and gold room which held floor to ceiling bookcases. In the corner there are two desks with laptops on them that held all their accessories.

I turned to Alice. She waited for me to explain her vision like she always did.

"What did you see?" I asked, not beating around the bush.

"You walking a girl home, the same girl smiling at you and then a variety of things." She answered. She was small barely reaching 5'2''. Her pixie like hair cut framed her face just as her full lashes framed her beautiful eyes. She was wearing a black floral Valentino original. The outfit would look better on her if she was going to a party or an art opening but wearing it around the house like everyday clothing just didn't make sense to me, even though she did it all the time.

"What do you mean a variety of things?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Not before you tell me who she is?"

I sighed "A girl who I discovered has been evading the curfew within good reason."

Alice's temper flared, "What do you mean 'within good reason'? She has disobeyed us! She will be killed! I'll kill her!"

My own temper flared, "No you won't. I have everything under control."

Alice looked at me skeptically, "You seem to care for her." She paused, "Oh, so that's why."

"Why what?" I asked frustrated.

"One of them many events I saw was you kissing her, but I thought I must have mistaken. I guess I was wrong."

"You are not wrong. I don't have any feelings for her!" I yelled.

"Oh calm down!" she crossed her arms over her chest, "if it's the age thing Jasper is ten years older than me and I don't care. I love him." Jasper had met Alice when she was just 15 and now he was 29 and she was 19.

I sighed, she just didn't understand! I was a murder she should be my victim, but why wasn't she? Why did I suddenly take an interest in some little girl? I leaned on one of the many marble pillars that surrounded the room. Alice walked up to me and placed a supporting hand on my forearm, "You know, it's not a sin to like someone. Look at your family for instance." She smiled and walked out the room. I heard jasper ask why I was so confused. I growled. Why was I? I walked up the golden circular staircase to the second floor to my bedroom and laid down on the leather couch.

I thought about her all night, unable to sleep. I saw her face, her curvaceous body, the sway of her hips when she walked ahead of me to her house. I just couldn't get her out of my head. Maybe if I took her to bed I could then forget about her. I sighed, no, that wasn't it. Other than her body I wanted to get to know her. Her likes, her dislikes, what she was afraid of what she wanted to become, did she want to get married when she came of age. I shot up, sitting erect on my couch, muscles tense. Did she want to get married, who with. Just the thought of someone taking her hand in marriage and then taking her on their honeymoon made my blood boil. There was no way in hell that was happening. I would be sure of that.

* * *

><p>"Edward! Time to rock and roll!" Emmett yelled from below.<p>

I rushed down stairs hoping I'd have to fight. I needed something to keep my mind busy until 7:30. I looked at the elegant gold clock that hung over the fireplace in the foyer. It read 6am. I groaned internally I had over 13 hours until I could see her again.

"What is it?" I asked once I saw them come in.

"Alice saw that some radicals are going to be protesting outside in about ten minutes. You know the rules: if they step on our land without permission or at least a valid reason then we are obligated to remove the threat permanently." Jasper explained. He smiled at the thought of killing. As I looked around, they all did.

I nodded and walked outside. There were more than I anticipated but that only added to the fun.

I withdrew my swords from their holsters. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper did the same. Rosalie took out a vicious new weapon that she created called Cattivo Morso (A/N: It means bad bite in Italian.) and a gun. Emmett simply put in leather gloves that had small, but sharp spikes on the knuckles. We spread out and sectioned off the mob. I had the end that had more people who planned to use their weapons. I smiled sadistically down at them. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>I hacked of two heads first, blood sprayed all over me and the surrounding people. I took both my swords and rammed them into a man who was running right towards me. I picked him up and with my strength I separated the swords in him. His pathetic cries only added to the fun. I felt someone grab my neck planning on twisting my head and killing me. I simply swept my foot behind me to trip him. Once he fell I stabbed on of my swords in his heart twisting it to mangle all the veins, and arteries. While I did this I used my other to slice a main at his waist he his eyes widened. He fell to his knees and his top-half slid to the ground before the rest of his body collapsed to the ground as well. I used my foot to detangle my sword out of the now dead man who tried to kill me and went for more. A woman who had a chain twirled it around threatening. I waved for her to come at me. She smiled and so did I. She ran, whipping the chain above her head. As soon as she came within hitting distance, I simply stepped to the side twirled my swords so now the hilts were facing up and slammed them into her back. Her honey brown hair swished from side to side showing her agony. I took out one and decapitated her. Her dead body slid off of my sword leaving a trail of blood in her wake. I heard running behind me and I turned, swinging my arm to decapitate another one. This went on for hours but I wanted it to go on a little while longer. People started to run away once we started to outnumber them. Rosalie got those who ran with her gun. I small girl who had two small katana swords that resembled Alice's came into my view. I froze. She looked so much like Bella at first glance. When I took a good look at her, she looked nothing like her. She had so many flaws and scars on her face. She had muscles that didn't go with her body structure and she showed off to much of her body. Her tight fighting ensemble consisted of a short tank top that had a low front that practically showed all of her chest and her short pleated skirt left little to imagination. She saw me staring at her and licked her lips seductively. I chuckled. There was no way I could be attracted to her. There is really only one word that described her: Hideous. She sauntered over to me and raised her swords in invitation to fight. I simply looked at Rosalie. She felt my gaze and aimed her gun at the dark-haired girl in front of me. I looked back at the hideous girl and waved goodbye. She looked at me with confusion. She shrugged and raised her sword to strike when I finally heard the gunfire. She froze and buckled forward, probably hoping I would catch her. I took one giant step back and she fell forward.<p>

I looked around our front yard. Everyone else was finishing up too. When all radicals were dead I called out, "Injuries?"

I heard all of my 'family' say no. I sighed and walked back into the house. The clock read 6pm. I smiled. I had been fighting almost all day.

I walked up to my room to take shower. I reek of blood. While I took a shower I thought of the time I will be with Bella. I smiled and sighed, tired. I needed sleep but I didn't want to oversleep and miss the time I am supposed to meet. Just thinking about her made my mind wander in places that I barely thought of. I growled, frustrated and turned the hot water cold. I stayed in there a few more minute and tried to calm my body down.

* * *

><p>Waiting at the building we talked in yesterday was more frustrating than I anticipated. I pulled out a cigarette. I normally didn't smoke but I do when I'm jittery, anxious, flustered.<p>

I suddenly heard footsteps. I look towards the sound and saw the silhouette of Bella. I was almost ashamed that I had memorized the sway of her hips.

"Edward?" I heard her tiny voice ask.

"Over here." I took one more drag of my cigarette and stomped it in the ground. She hurried her steps and walked over to me. I stepped in the warehouse and waited for her to sit.

She sat down and smiled at me probably just like in Alice's vision.

**Hey you guys I hope you like this chapter! Read and review (:**


	3. Chapter 3 Bella

**Hey guys love the reviews. To answer thelightdivided the fight scene was easy to imagine but to write it out and make it gory was a little hard. I'm glad you liked it. **

On with the story!

_"Edward?" I heard her tiny voice ask._

_"Over here." I took one more drag of my cigarette and stomped it in the ground. She hurried her steps and walked over to me. I stepped in the warehouse and waited for her to sit. _

_She sat down and smiled at me probably just like in Alice's vision_

BELLA

I saw the light of a cigarette in the distance. I wondered if it was Edward.

When I got close enough I could see the silhouette of a tall man. I called out and he answered. I relaxed a little. I was nervous that I would run into a guard and have to miss my meeting with Edward. I saw the glow of the cigarette brighten then fall to the floor before it the light went out. I guessed he had already ventured inside. Inside had a yellowish old light hooked up right over the two crates we sat on yesterday. He sat down with a sigh as if he was tired. I sat carefully in front of him. He stared at me for a while and then asked me something I was not expecting.

"Do you have an intended?" he asked, detached.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "Excuse me?"

He sighed, "Is someone courting you?"

I tried to understand what he meant. He talked as though he was a century old.

He looked down at the ground in frustration, he rephrased his question, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Oh, so that is what he meant! "Yes, "I nodded my head, "I do."

He quickly looked at my eyes to see the truth in them. "Who?"

His eyes looked dangerous, like he was thinking of murderous thoughts.

I hesitated, "Someone at school."

He got up with a huff. I watched as he paced back and forth.

"Break it off." He said quickly without breaking stride.

"What? Why do I have to?" I asked. Why did I suddenly have to break it off with a guy I just started going out with?

"Because I said so." He said, pathetically. It sounded as though it was a last resort.

"That's not an appropriate answer." I snapped.

He turned slowly toward me and just stared. I shrank back from his glare. Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him. I only did it because he was so frustrating! He walked slowly up to me and put his hands on the crate I was sitting on. I tried not the notice how his hands brushed my exposed thighs.

"How about this: I'll give you two options. One, you break it off between you and him and he remains alive or two, you stay together and the next formal outing you two attend to will be his funeral. Take your pick."

I couldn't swallow the lump I had in my throat. I could hardly think about anything except the proximity of our bodies. I took a deep breath and tried to reply but before I could form a word. He placed a silencing finger on my lips.

"Don't answer now, I'll find out about your answer the next time we meet.

He walked behind me toward the door but before he left I asked one more time, "Why do I have to break up with him?"

He went silent.

Suddenly I heard him whisper in my ear, "Because, from now on, you are mine."

I quickly turned to question him but he was gone. I hurried out the door and looked around, he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>I rushed home before I was caught and saw Charlie sitting in his famous chair in the back room where the flat screen was located, no doubt watching some sports channel. After the Cullens took over, the entire police force was forced to take an early retirement. Charlie used to be the Chief of Police but now he hardly got up off his chair. I brought him his meals and any bills that he had to sign. The only time he got up was to go to the bathroom or to go to bed if he was getting uncomfortable in his chair. When Charlie was forced to retire I was convinced it messed with him mentally. It was like being a cop was the one thing he could count on: going out and protecting the citizens of our small city. Now he was washed up, gaining weight and his wife left him. It was like he had given up on life. A couple years ago I searched the signs of suicide just in case. I never left sharp objects out in the open. All rope was in the garage out back and the hair dryer was safely put away in my room which he avoided like the plague.<p>

I dropped my bag in the living room and kicked my shoes off at the door.

"Hey Charlie, I'm home!" I called out. I waited but didn't hear a reply. I wasn't worried, he usually falls asleep around this time.

I walked into the den to see exactly that; him on his side uncomfortably sleeping in his chair. I sighed and walked back out to start dinner. I decided to make buttered noodles with bake chicken, something easy and pretty quick. By the time the stove gave off the aroma of seasoned chicken I heard Charlie shift in his sleep, he was waking up.

I quickly up dinner on a plate and walked back into the den with it. Charlie was sitting up now that she smelled the food.

"Here you go dad." I smiled and handed him his meal with a beer.

He grunted, "Thanks Bells."

I walked back into the kitchen to fix my own plate and ate in the dining room. When I was finished I cleaned my area and took my plate in the kitchen. I retrieved Charlie's now empty plate as well. When everything was clean I went to my room to study and finish some homework. I was stuck on a trigonometry problem when I gave up. I was too tried, confused, and dare I say it, angry to focus.

I took my shower and pulled my now wet hair back into a pony tail. I slipped on some ragged sweat pants and a gray torn shirt. I slipped under the cover and tried to sleep. I rolled on my side and sighed, I couldn't sleep. My mind was running a mile a minute, I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I had with Edward.

I could still remember my kind of awkward relationship with Mike. Jessica had invited a ton of people to her house when her parents were out late. Her parents were scientist like my aunt and uncle but they worked at night. So she easily could tell people not to come until after eight. The party was sort of lame. The music sucked and there wasn't a lot of food to eat so a lot of us went out to eat so that we wouldn't starve. I was pretty sure that I was invited as a joke but Mike and I talked a lot that night. The next two weeks were confusing sometimes he's want to talk but others he didn't. When the Sadie Hawkins Dance came up I asked Jessica who she wanted to ask. She kept giving me cryptic answers like, "Oh no one." Or, "No one of importance." I gave up after the fourth time asking and I asked Mike if he'd like to go. He agreed so we went together but I stayed clear of the dance floor. I couldn't take the chance of breaking my neck just for one dance. By the end of the night Mike asked me to go steady with him. I remember giggling at the old fashioned words but I agreed nonetheless. The next day Jessica called me out in front of everyone, saying I was a backstabbing friend and a slut. I was so confused but thank goodness Angela defended me and stood up for me. I had forgotten that she was sitting next to me when I kept asking Jessica about her date to the dance. When everything was over Jessica stopped talking to me all together. She still plays practical jokes on me and I just take them with an expression of pity on my face.

I groaned now I have to break up with the guy that spilt up our 'friendship'. Tomorrow should be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Bella, wake up! You're running late!" Charlie yelled up from downstairs.<p>

I shoved my covers off of my body and looked at my digital clock on my end table next to my bed.

7:57

"Ugh!" I groaned, I had to be in my seat at 8:20! I rushed into the bathroom slipping on the terry rug landing on my bottom. I quickly got up and finished my morning routine. Running down the stairs I glanced at the clock above one of the kitchen counters. I had about ten minutes to get to school.

Opening the front door I froze. Everything was covered in ice! I groaned; why today of all times would it have to be so cold. I crept to the bus stop and held onto the ramp while I walked up the stairs carefully.

The bus crept slowly toward the school. I impatiently bounced my foot up and down. There was no way I'd be on time now!

Once off the bus, I shuffled toward the school being careful of all the iced over puddles that filled the empty parking lot. Since no one could have a car it was now a quad where people could chill, do homework, make-out, everything. I had almost reached the front door when I heard a high pitched scream from a girl. I turned to see her pointing at something behind me. I could see the bus, which I just got off, sliding at me at a terribly fast speed. I couldn't move, couldn't scream. I was frozen.

Suddenly I heard the crash of two metals. I looked up to see a car had crashed into the bus to stop it from coming at me. I finally could finally move. I rushed to see who had crashed into the bus, also who had a car!

I peeked through the shattered windshield to see tousled, reddish-brown hair.

No! I ran to the passenger side and ripped open the door. I climbed in and gently rolled back the person's head.

I gasped, "Edward?" I took off his belt and grabbed him under his arms, dragging him out the car. I laid him on the ground and placed his head on my lap.

I lightly patted his cheek, "Edward, wake up. Edward, Edward, wake up! Please!" I tear ran down my cheek and lightly splashed onto Edward's cheek.

He shifted and opened his eyes. He brushed my hand away from his cheek and sat up. I held his head up and turned to see me watching him warily. I was worried, did he have a concussion? Would he slip into a coma? My medical experience didn't exceed a sprain, thank god!

He stood up and I hurried to stand too.

He looked at his car and frowned. He weaved a little and I hurried and wrapped my arms around his torso, using my body as a clutch. He looked down at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

By now I had noticed everyone around. Edward motioned for one of the teachers that had surrounded us.

I realized it was my last hour English teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" he asked. I could tell he was nervous because of the movement of his Adam's apple.

"Bella will be taking the day off. But she will not be marked absent and all homework and tests she will get an a. Understand?"

He nodded and took a step back.

Edward tapped me on the shoulder, motioning us to walk back to his car. I pulled back, there was no way he could drive.

He must have known what I was thinking, "I'll be fine."

We climbed into his car from the passage seat. He turned the car back on and slowly backed up. His front bumper fell of and slowly spun as we pulled off toward the parking lot exit.

* * *

><p>"Did you break it off?" he asked. He seemed to be driving ok. He didn't swerve, or anything.<p>

"I didn't get a chance. I was going to before school, but I woke up late and before I could even get into the school… it happened."

He nodded with a sigh. "I want you stay to stay home today. Tomorrow meet me at our regular place."

"But I'm fine, I can go back to school."

"I want you to stay home to day." He repeated calmly.

"But…" before I could continue I felt his glare. I bit my bottom lip and nodded my head. There was no arguing with him!

* * *

><p>When I walked into my house I was suddenly nervous. What on earth was I going to tell Charlie?<p>

I slowly walked into the den. Charlie looked up, startled.

I walked in the light before he could react too much.

"Jeez Bells you could have at least called out from the front door. He took a deep breath to calm down his racing heart no doubt.

"Sorry." I sat on the couch next to his chair.

"What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Uh, "should I lie or tell the truth. He'd be furious if I told him that I had been seeing one of the Cullens on the sly, "Um, the school was closed because of the ice build-up."

He nodded in understanding and settled back down to watch television.

"You hungry? I could make breakfast."

He looked up frustrated, "No, just trying to watch television."

I stood up and walked out the room.

I couldn't understand why he was so angry. Did he know about Edward? Did he know I was lying to him.

I peeked back inside to see Charlie looking down in thought. My heart started to race. He couldn't know about him. I bit my lip in thought as I walked up to my room. I spent the day as a pamper me day. I washed and curled my hair and painted my nails and toe nails. I have only done this once with Angela before the dance. i took me two bottle of pink fingernail polish and three bottles of nail polish remover. I held up my now dry nails and toenails. They looked pretty, but not _me_. Other than the dance I never wore polish. Why was I doing it now?

I hung my head, in realization. I was doing this for Edward. I wanted to look pretty for a person who has killed and who could kill me as soon as we meet. But I couldn't help feeling giddy about meeting him tomorrow. His set back demeanor turned me on. I wanted to know more about him. And I wanted him to know me. I wanted to talk to him, be with him, and stay with him forever.

Tomorrow I was actually looking forward to breaking up with Mike. I realized that there is nothing between us. We have nothing in common. I decided what I would wear tomorrow. I went to my closet to see jeans sweaters and the occasional thick sundress that you could wear in the fall and even winter. I decided to wear on of my black dresses with gray lace thigh high stockings and my old combat boots. I liked how the outfit looked. The dress came right above the tops of the stockings, showing off about an inch of my thigh.

I smiled, I was actually acting like an teen.

* * *

><p>I woke up thirty minutes before I usually did for school. I made sure my hair was perfectly done without looking like I took all day. I made sure my outfit was perfect before I walked out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking up to the school twenty minutes early wasn't something I did often. I wanted to meet Mike in the morning to get this over with. I went out to the football field to see him doing drills with the rest of his team. I waved him down when I finally caught his eye.<p>

He ran over to me and kissed my cheek, "Hey Bella, finally came to see me practice huh?

I chuckled, he had nearly begged me to come and see him practice like all the other players' girlfriends.

I took a deep breath and started, "Mike, I don't want to be mean and I wish I could say it me and not you but it's not the both of us."

He shook his head in confusion, "Bella, babe, what are you talking about?" he rubbed my arm in concern.

I sighed, "I have to break up with you."

His hand immediately fell from my arm. "Why, I mean what did I do wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, I told you it's not you and it's not me."

He sighed, frustrated. "So, who is it?"

I bit my lip. Should I tell him it was Edward?

"Well, who is it? Was it your father?" he asked, becoming frustrated.

I shook my head, 'I can't really tell you. I'm not sure he wants anyone to know about him yet."

He ran his hand through his hair.

"You want a break-up? You got one." He stormed off toward the football field.

I sighed. I tried to feel bad but I wasn't. I was elated. I couldn't wait to tell Edward that I was single again! I walked into school with a certain 'pep' in my step. First hour dragged on as I knew it would . I was too excited about after school. At lunch I noticed Angela running up to me. I stopped and waited for her.

She put both her hands on my shoulders. "Are you ok?" Angela was always a caring person. She couldn't help asking if someone was ok and never expected some else to ask her. She was a sweet girl.

"I'm fine, why?" we walked to our table with the rest of our friends. I turned to see someone staring at me. Mike was sitting with the rest of the football team instead of at our table. I smiled and turned. It was just immature. I sat down next to Angela who sat next to Ben who sat next to Lauren who sat next to Tyler who sat next to an empty chair that sat next to Jessica who sat next to me. This was strange. Jessica stopped sitting next to me once Mike and I became I couple. Why was she sitting next to me now?

"So why'd you ask me if I was ok, Angela?" I asked once we sat down.

Her sorrowful eyes were almost breaking my heart. "I heard about the break up."

I shrugged, "I'm fine. We just weren't right for each other." I explained as I took a bite of my apple.

"But I mean it was kind of mean to do it in the morning, don't you think?" she asked.

"Well I just wanted to get it over with instead of dragging it out."

"Wait," she held her hands in a halting gesture, "You broke up with him?"

I nodded. "But Mike is telling everyone that he broke up with you because you were to… uh… dry." Ben explained.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion and turned to Mike who was still staring at me. I turned back around and shrugged my shoulders, "He can say whatever he wants. It doesn't matter to me."

Jessica spoke up, "So you broke up with him?"

I nodded.

"So you two are done?"

"Yep." I took I swig of my lemonade.

"No feelings lost?"

"None on my part. And if this is a not so subtle way of asking me can you ask him out, then go on." I gave her a smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about.' She smiled down at her lunch then looked up towards Mike.

"_Right_ of course you don't." everyone laughed at her then we started to talk about what they would do for the holidays. Thanksgiving weekend was about three days way. I had to go to the market and buy all the necessary foods.

"Hey, Bella, if you want, Charlie and you can come over. I'd feel bad if it was just the two of you." Angela offered.

I smiled, "I'll ask Charlie but I doubt it."

She waved her hand in dismissal, "Ask him tonight, I'll call you to remind you."

"Okay." I ended that conversation. I knew Charlie would decline the offer even if I were to beg him. He never leaves the house.

After lunch I had three more classes, I had to babysit, and then I would finally be with Edward.

When the bell rang I practically ran to bus stop. I waited until it groaned to a stop. I hoped on and sat in the front, something I almost never do, so I could get off first.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bells." Uncle Adrian called from upstairs when he heard me open the front doors with my key.<p>

"Hey you guys!" I called back up to them.

Julian and Maula were in the living room coloring. I smiled. They must be the most well-mannered kids on the planet.

After Adrian and Laura left for work I popped in one of the Disney Princess movies and sat back to do my homework. Since I came straight here I had it with me. I wanted to finish it so if I stayed out late with Edward tonight I wouldn't be screwed tomorrow.

I felt someone's eye on me once I closed my book. I looked up to see Maula staring at me.

"What is it sweetheart?"

She looked at me some more than looked at the princess on television.

"Cousin Bella, are you in love?"

I was taken aback, "Why do you ask that?"

She pointed to the princess who looked off into the night. "You look like her."

I smiled. Did I look like that? Was I in love? No I couldn't be. I just met Edward. But I still got butterflies in my stomach whenever I thought of him.

I smiled down at her, "I'm not sure. But I intend to find out tonight."

**Read and Review! Sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm also sorry for the wait, I finally got my internet working on my computer. Ugh sometimes i hate technology but then again i'd probably die without it :)**

**Just little side note: i know their relation seems a little rushed but i got A Lot to put in the story so i want to get that part over with quickly. Luv u guys! stay tuned for Edwards talk with his family memebers about Bella!**


	4. Chapter 4 Edward

**I'm so sorry for taking so long but my internet was acting crappy. Um just to put this out there, Bella's small little town is Forks. I'll make that known in the actual story. Thanks you guys for reviewing!**

Read on…

_I smiled. Did I look like that? Was I in love? No I couldn't be. I just met Edward. But I still got butterflies in my stomach whenever I thought of him._

_I smiled down at her, "I'm not sure. But I intend to find out tonight._

EDWARD

I waited at the place that is slowly turning into our own private abode. I silently seethed at the comments I got from Emmett. I hoped Rosalie did him in good.

* * *

><p><em> *Flashback*<em>

_I walked in the back yard where everyone was practicing his or her skills. I took a deep breath and started, "Listen Up every-"_

_Alice glared at me, "Just say it."_

_I sighed, "I'm going to be bringing someone over soon so act right."_

_Carlisle stood up, "Who is it?"_

_I looked towards Alice to see if she already told the others. She shook her head._

"_A girl." I answered simply._

_Emmett laughed" You never warned us about a girl you were bringing before, what's different?"_

_I didn't answer._

"_Well?" Jasper asked._

_I sighed again, "I actually like this one."_

_Esme stood up and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Is she like us?"_

_I shook my head. She tossed Carlisle a worried glance then focused back on me. "She does know who you are right? You're not kidnapping her or anything, right?"_

_I nodded, "She knew who I was as soon as she saw me."_

"_So…" Esme took a deep breath, "who is she?"_

"_No one of importance. Look when I bring her here I want all of you to act normal, got it."_

_Emmett laughed, "Sure." Alice suddenly looked at Emmett worriedly. I furrowed my eyebrows. What did she see?_

"_So Edward," calling my attention back to him, "have you 'tapped' it yet?"_

_I growled._

"_I'll take that as a no." his smile darkened, "You mind if I do?"_

_I took out my swords and ran after Emmett who had taken off in a sprint._

_Emmett was slowed down by all of his muscles but even though I was still the fastest in the family._

_I quickly tackled him to the ground and placed my swords in an 'X' above his throat._

"_You will _not_ lay _one_ finger on her. Do you understand? I growled._

_He laughed, "Sure man. Don't throw a hissy fit."_

_I panted outraged. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up._

_It was Rosalie. "Move." I thought I was mad. I looked back down at Emmett who looked scared for the first time in his life._

_I quickly stood up and trudged toward the house but Esme caught my arm._

"_If this is for real Edward, then we will be on our best behavior."_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>I finally heard the crunch of boots outside the building. I felt a smile appear on my lips. Was I <em>that<em> happy to see her? I stood up to see a figure come through the door. My smile suddenly dropped into a menacing frown.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "I practically could feel your anger and anxiety from outside. You need to calm down, bro." he sat on the seat Bella usually sat in. For some reason, that irritated me; that was Bella's seat.

He looked confused at me then down at the seat. He shook his head then stood up. He walked over to me and slapped a strong hand on my shoulder, "Look bro, calm down. Alice said if you don't you most likely scare her off."

I shrugged him off, "Look I have everything under control. Leave, before she gets here."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, I'll leave just don't forget what I had to say, ok?"

"Yeah, now leave." I said in a rushed manner.

He shook his head as he turned to leave.

He abruptly stopped. I leaned to the side to see Bella looking up frightened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Bella stammered.

I cut her off, "Relax, it's just my… brother."

She nodded and looked down terrified. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. She in turn stepped behind me. I smiled and gave Jasper a dismissive look. He nodded and walked out the door.

I turned to Bella who took a deep breath and practically collapsed in her seat.

I sat opposite her.

She looked behind her to see if Jasper had left.

I reached out to turn her back towards me. I couldn't wait any longer.

"So did you break it off?"

She nodded, "I did before school started."

I smiled, "Good. And did you tell your father?"

She looked confused, "Why would I?"

Why would she? Wasn't her father protective of her like a normal father would be?

"Didn't you tell your father about Mike?" I asked confused.

"No." she answered simply.

"Doesn't you father need to know about these things?"

"Not necessarily, he became … detached once he was force to retire." She explained.

I nodded my head in understanding. "I'm sorry about that."

She shrugged, "It was about time he did anyway. He just wanted to leave on his own accord, that's all."

I sighed, did I want her to tell her father about me or not? I am sure he wouldn't be too keen on his only daughter dating someone so much older than her. Did I want to put her through that grief? No, I shouldn't do that. But I didn't like the idea of sneaking around. It was immature and almost always ending up badly. She was just going to have to tell.

"Tell your father about us tonight." I told her in a commanding voice.

She cocked her head to the side, "Why, what good would that do?"

I wanted to tell her my reasons but I didn't want her to start thinking about the huge age difference already. That would come later.

She looked down in contemplation, "I can't."

I frowned, "Why not?"

She shook her head, "You don't know Charlie, he wouldn't agree with him."

Charlie? Why was his name familiar? "I couldn't care less about what he likes or not, I just want him to know why his daughter is going to be out late from now on, especially because of the curfew."

She sighed giving in, "How much do you want me to tell him?"

"That you have a boyfriend and to not be worried if you come home late, not to worry."

"Should I tell him your name?"

I thought for a second, "Only if he asks."

She thought for a second then looked up, "So did you tell your family?

"Yes, and I am bringing you over there soon, so you can meet them."

Her chest rose with the quick intake of breath, "What?"

"They'll be on their best behavior.

She took a deep breath, "So when exactly?"

I thought for a moment, "Probably this weekend if nothing else comes up. Is that ok with you?"

She simply nodded.

We were silent for a while, I took in her appearance. She'd done something different. She looked nice. I liked her hair this way. Instead of having her hair in a messy pony-tail like the first time I met her, her hair was down in soft curls. It came down to her mid back. The way her hair curled around her chest was enticing.

I tried to distract myself, "So, tell me about yourself?"

She began telling me about her life and I instantly felt bad for her. She was always given the short end of the stick. Well from now on she would live life to the fullest.

**I know short Chapter but I wanted you guys to know how Edwards family acted. Please review it really makes my day. Seriously! I'll try to update sooner but like I said b4 internet crappy! XD Review Please! **

**Next Time: Bella tells charlie and gets a shocking reaction. **


	5. Chapter 5 Bella

Paste your documen

So chances are there are some monster grammar mistakes in here so plase don't get angry.

**I'm sorry^ infinity! I didn't mean to keep putting it off but whenever I got a chance I always got called away or reminded I had to do something else. Thank you for all the review but just to remind you ****_I love reviews_**** also don't hesitate to give me some criticism. I'm in a writing class and also do a lot of writing outside of school and work. Just remember that I'm 'beta'ing this myself, so if I have grammar or words wrong don't worry about them also if u have anything you want to see in the story I'll gladly consider it. And if I do I'll also mention you in the next Chapter! (lol I sound like a movie star or something!)**

On with the story!

_She began telling me about her life and I instantly felt bad for her. She was always given the short end of the stick. Well from now on she would live life to the fullest._

BELLA

"What are you smiling about?" Charlie asked. My smile dropped. Should I tell him about Edward? I knew Edwards wanted me to tell him, but I wasn't so sure. How well can a person take hearing that their only daughter is boyfriend-girlfriend with the man of the family that kicked him out of the highest police position at Forks?!

I turned to Charlie, "It's nothing really, just a joke Jessica told at lunch today." I lied casually.

"Oh, well what was it about?"

"Uh," ok, I wasn't that good of a liar, "I can hardly remember the actual joke. I just remember how Mike shot milk through his nose from laughing so hard."

Charlie looked at me incredulously, "Really? It sounds disgusting to me."

"I guess you had to be there." I smiled as I finished the dishes and went up to my room

Once I closed the door. I sighed. I should have told Charlie about Edward. Now either I never tell him and keep lying to Edward or I tell him the truth and I can honestly tell Edward that I did tell my father about my 'boyfriend'.

With that I took a big sigh and opened my door again and went back down stairs.

I peeked in to see Charlie dozing off on his chair.

"Hey Char- I mean dad." He looked up shocked, "I thought you went upstairs to sleep Bells?"

"I was, but I have to tell you about something first."

He sat up to pay attention. I sighed before I told him about my 'boyfriend'. He looked pissed.

"And you decided to tell me this _now_! Why haven't I been told about this before it even happened? Who is this fool anyway?"

I sighed again, "Edward Cullen." His eyes seemed to pop out of his head, the vein in his head beat unnaturally and I swear I could even hear his heartbeat. In all the years I've been around Charlie he never came close to being this angry. I took a step back.

Suddenly he calmed down.

"Thanks for telling me Bells. You can go up to sleep now." He said while facing the television set.

"But-"

"Go to sleep Bells."

Something wasn't right. I wanted to talk to him about it but he brushed me off. I shrugged and turned to go back upstairs. Maybe he really was ok with it.

o0o

Going to school was becoming more and more of a pain. I wanted to finish the day so I could spend time with Edward. Just being near him gave me… happiness. I am content when I'm next to him. I loved our talks. The memory of his deep voice sent chills down my spine while rode the bus to school. I shook my head to rid the sensation and focus on getting through the day.

I looked at my clock on my phone, I had about twenty minutes before I had to show up at the house since we were let out of school early. I decided to swing by the Clearwater Fish Shack, a local fish restaurant, to pick up Charlie some of his favorite fish. He absolutely loved the fish there, especially Harry's special.

I got off the bus and walked up to the restaurant doors to see Charlie talking with some people. Well more like whispering. I opened the door and the bell sounded.

Charlie looked up to see me walk in, his eyes widened, "Bells, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was going to pick up some fish for you, what are you doing here?" I looked around at all the people he was talking to they all were rough looking and they all wore ragged clothing that need to be thrown out. There was a few that looked nice, shaven, but only the few that were closest to Charlie.

"Uh, Fiona!" he looked over to see a woman in a small black dress, she had long black and blonde hair that reached her mid back. Her body looked…wrong. It was disproportional everything didn't seem to fit. Her arms were long and yet her legs were short. There were other factors about her but I was distracted by her eyes they were purple but had specks of black and gray, believe it or not they were beautiful. She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder and directed me outside.

"Bella, your father's an old buddy of mine, all of us actually. He met up with us to just talk , so why don't you head on home and cook dinner or whatever you usually do, huh?" she practically pushed me into bus that had just pulled up. I rolled my eyes, like I couldn't tell they were trying to get rid of me. I got in and headed home.

Instead of going inside I decided I would just hang out at Laura and Adrian's house. I started walking not in a rush to get there. Going to the ice cream parlor I picked up a Superman ice cream cone, my favorite. By the time I finished I had arrived at their house.

I looked at clock hanging on the kitchen wall, Julian and Maula still had about 15 minutes before they were let out, high school kids got out an hour before the elementary school was let out. I washed my hands and mouth of anything sticky from the ice cream and reapplied some lip gloss.

_Ding Dong_

I looked towards the door, confused. Who could that be?

I opened the door to see Edward leaning against the fencing around the porch. He looked up, hearing the door open and gave me a small smirk seeing me shocked. He stood up and walked up to me leaving only a little room.

After a while he chuckled, "Are you going to let me in?"

I snapped out of my temporary lapse incoherent thoughts, "Uh, sure, come on in." I stepped to the side. When he walked in it hit me, this wasn't my house. I had to get rid of him before Laura and Adrian arrived.

He walked in and sat on the loveseat next to my backpack, placing it on the floor.

He patted the seat, telling me to sit down. I quickly walked over and sat down properly not wanting anything to show. I wasn't used to being so close to him.

"So, uh," I started, rubbing my neck, "what brings you here?"

"I couldn't wait until tonight to see you so I came here, is there a problem?"

I shook my head, almost violently, "No, no problem, um, it's just a shock that's all."

He nodded in understanding. He looked around, "So this is the house you babysit those kids, huh?"

I nodded.

He got up and walked around looking at all the family photos and other belongings that Laura has collected over the years.

He picked up a picture and held it up for me to see, "Who are these people?"

I looked closer to see Adrian holding Laura around the waist. It looked like he had just finished swinging her around. They were at the park and their old car was in the background so the picture was before the Cullens moved here.

"That's Adrian and Laura, the parents for the kids I babysit."

He nodded his understanding and placed the picture back down. He picked up another picture, "I take it these are the kids." He turned it around for me to see. I nodded.

Without a word he placed it down and came back to sit next to me. He raised his hand to caress my cheek. He opened his mouth to say something but I caught him off, "Do you want something to drink? You look thirsty." I jumped up and headed to the kitchen quickly taking a glass from the drying rack. I rinsed it off and went to the fridge to get ice. I pulled out the pitcher and quickly filled it with water. With a sigh, I turned around to return but I nearly bumped into Edward who was standing right behind me.

He sighed and placed his hands on the fridge behind me, trapping me there. I gripped the water for dear life.

"What's the matter?" he asked, not beating around the bush.

I debated whether or not to tell the truth. For one, I wasn't used to being this close to a guy. Mike and I were close but not this close, the most we would do would be an occasional kiss on the cheek but he always stepped back as if he knew I like my space. Once in the while he would place an arm around me when we were out but for the most part there was _always_ space between us. Not only that but also the fact that if Edward stayed here any longer Adrian and Laura were sure to come to see the man that ruined their lives in their living room. And knowing Laura she would let him have it. Edward was known to have an anger problem and even though I got away with a lot, I wasn't sure how far his patience for others was.

I looked up at Edward to see he looked tired. Instead of answering his question I asked one myself, "Why do you look so tired?" I placed a hand on his cheek. He brushed it off and snapped, "I asked you a question."

I bit my lip and looked down giving up. I told him everything, blushing at the parts of how close Mike and I had got and cringing when I told him about Laura.

He dropped his hands from the fridge and balled his fists, "Do you think I have that little of restraint? I can handle a yelling wench within reason-"

"That's the thing," I cut him off, "What is she goes 'without reason' or whatever and you blow up. They have to little kids. I would not be able to stand to see them without a mother or a father or both for that matter."

He sighed, frustrated and began to pace the length of the kitchen. He stopped at the kitchen's island and leaned on it. He ran his fingers through his hair and almost whispered, "I can handle it. I know I can." He sounded unsure of himself, like he was trying to reassure himself.

I hesitantly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed in a circle.

"I'm not asking you to push yourself or anything I'm just letting you know just in case you want to maybe leave and we meet up later." He looked at me with almost, dare I say, sorrowful eyes and shook his head, "No, I can do it." He suddenly smirked, "Good practice, just in case I have to meet your father."

I sighed and shrugged, "Ok, if that's what you want." I looked at the clock to see what time it was, "They'll be here any minute."

Suddenly we heard keys in the door and it open then close.

"Speak of the devil…" I whispered to myself. I put a hand on Edwards shoulder in a silent plea to let me go first.

I walked out to see Laura taking off her heels and Adrian hanging up both their coats in the closet next to the front door. The kids, from what I could hear, were already upstairs playing with their many toys. Adrian and Laura looked up with alarm to see someone in their house. After identifying that it was only me they relaxed.

Adrian spoke first, "Bells what are you doing here so early?"

"We got out early." He looked confused as to why, I then explained, "For Thanksgiving." He nodded his head in understanding. Laura dumped her purse on the couch where Edward had just sat not twenty minutes ago.

"You want to help me with dinner?" she asked me headed to the kitchen." I quickly blocked her path.

"Um, sure, but first, can I have someone over for dinner?"

Laura looked at me suspiciously. I could see her analyzing me every movement, trying to decipher what I was hiding.

Adrian shrugged, "Yeah sure, is it someone from school?"

I shook my head no.

Laura folded her arms over her chest and finally spoke, "Well the way you are acting, I would guess they were in the kitchen. And since you look so nervous I would have to guess it was a guy, right?"

I nodded.

Adrian suddenly took on a weird look, he stood and looked down at me, "Does Charlie know about this person?"

I nodded, Laura lightly pushed me out the way and walked into the kitchen and suddenly froze with a gasp. Adrian and I walked in quickly behind her to see Edward leaning casually against the counter with a small smirk on his beautiful lips. I walked in between him and Laura and introduced everyone, though I knew both Adrian and Laura knew who he was.

Edward gently pushed off the counter and offered his hand to Adrian who shook it roughly, then Laura who simply looked at it with disgust.

She suddenly started to shake with rage, "How dare you come into my home, you bastard."

I looked at Edward to see any sign of anger but he remained calm.

Before I knew it, Laura had walked around me to slap Edward across the face. He slowly turned back to stare at her. Without looking away from Edward, I lightly pushed her back, and she let me. his hand somewhat twitched toward his swords but he stopped and balled his fists again. He spared a glance at me and I smiled reassuringly. I knew he wanted to slaughter her but I couldn't have that.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm, grabbing me. Adrian suddenly pushed me out the kitchen, "Go check on the kids." I was about to protest but he looked down at me with an expression I'd never seen on him before and never knew he was able to make it. Without any hesitation I bolted up the stairs careful not to fall or anything and went to the kids' room. They were playing one some kind of toy construction bench and a little kitchen set placed back to back in the middle of their, somewhat huge room. I suddenly heard yelling and screaming. Before I could move I realized it wasn't screams of pain, it was of anger!

I closed the door and put on some music. I picked the first cd I could find. It was the soundtrack to some childish movie. I turned it up and helped the kids build a box and bake a cake at the same time.

**So sorry don't hate me!**

t here...


	6. Chapter 6 Edward & Bella

Edward

I never wanted to kill someone more than I wanted to kill this little woman in front of me.

I wanted to wring her neck, plunge my swords into her chest, rip her open, rip out her heart and stuff it down her throat.

But instead I pictured Bella's face, smiling so instead I took a deep breath and let her rant on about how her life _used_ to be. After a while I sat down, not really listening wondering what Bella was doing up there. I heard some childish music get louder so I assumed she turned the music up so the children would not hear their mother's extremely vulgar language.

After I heard one sentence almost three times I cut her off. "Look, I really don't care what your life used to be, ok!" I stood up and walked straight up to her, disregarding her husband's scowl, "If it was up to me, I would kill you where you stand but I won't because of the woman upstairs. Now, if you want to push me more go right ahead but I can tell you right now that there is a limit to how… _nice_ I can be and I suggest you don't try to see where that limit is if you don't want your kids to be orphans."

The woman finally back down but the fire in her eyes told me she would not let it go if she had anything to do with it.

Then I decided to add, "Bella had no idea I would stop by so do not get angry at her. She tried to get me to leave but instead I somewhat insisted on staying." I started to walk out but stopped, "And I will be staying." I walked out the kitchen to get a chance to talk. Following the sound of the music I found the room with the door shut. I opened it to find Bella on the bed with a hideous amount make up on her face smiling as two kids applied even more. She was smiling, laughing and every once in a while tickling the smaller one. When she finally looked up she saw me staring at her. I gestured for her to meet me outside the room.

She lifted the boy off her lap and patted the girl on the head before walking out the room and closing the door behind her.

"So... h-how did i-it go?" She stammered, wringing her hands.

Without warning I laughed.

I hadn't laughed like this in ages. It felt good.

She looked confused and started to get antsy probably wondering what was so humorous. I gently rubbed my thumb against her cheek and showed her the evidence. Her eyes widened once see saw the extremely radiant ruby red rouge. She covered her face with her hands and arms running into the adjacent bathroom and slamming the door.

I waited a while to hear water running and splashing. Once the water stopped, the door open to show Bella wiping her now clean face with a plush blue towel.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a bedroom that I surmised as the couple's.

Before she sat down, I pulled her to a stop and smiled.

"Let's not keep them waiting. They already hate me." She tried to protest but I pulled her downstairs and sat her on one of the empty seats and sat across from her.

Bella

Laura and Adrian seemed pissed but kept it under control. Adrian was completely silent only asking Laura to pass him the different dishes that were made. Laura continuously sighed throughout dinner. The only sign of her anger towards me was the fact that every time she passed something to Adrian she would almost make something of mine fall. For instance, when she passed the dinner rolls one feel out of the basket and onto my plate splashing food on to my cheek. She smiled and gave a pathetic 'sorry' before placing the basket within Adrian's reach.

"So, Edward, you said that you insisted on staying here for dinner?" Laura asked not looking up from her plate.

Edward stared at her with hate filled eyes and a smirk, "Yes I did."

She nodded her head the looked up at him straight in the eyes, "Do you always make a habit of forcing women to do what they don't want to?"

"Laura!" I gasped.

She looked at me with an expression that clearly said 'shut up' then looked back at Edward, "Well?"

"Well, being what I am, I always have to force people to do what they don't want to do including women, however if you are asking me, in a not so subtle way, if I ever forced myself onto a woman, then no. I have never raped a woman."

"Hmm, you never raped a woman, what about a little girl?"

"Laura!" I said again, this was getting crazy!

"What," she looked at me pissed, "I have the right to ask him since obviously you two are together and you're my niece!"

I was taken aback; she never called me her niece before. The most I got was a 'my brother's in law daughter'.

"Laura, that's enough." Adrian said in an 'end of discussion' tone.

She looked at him shocked. "I'd like to speak to you in private." She hissed throwing down her fork making it clatter on her plate. She quickly walked off towards the back door.

I sighed and looked towards the kids, "You guys finished?"

They both nodded.

"How about dessert?" their eyes lit up.

"Go upstairs and I'll bring it up to you." They raced up stairs as quick as their little legs could carry them.

I went over the freezer and took out their Neapolitan ice cream and then went to the cupboard and took out a Disney princess bowl and a superman bowl with matching spoons and put two scoops in each then I went and got the cookies from the pantry and put two in each bowl as well.

"I'll be right back." I quickly walked upstairs and gave them their dessert. Running down the stairs I saw Edward taking a sip of his wine that Adrian had served before dinner looking content. Gathering all the plates I went to the sink and started to wash them.

"Bella," Edward's voice was right behind me. It took all I had not to jump out of my skin when I felt his hands rest on my hips. My hands froze under the running water when I felt his lips on my hair. The cool water felt nice, I had not realized how warm I was until then. He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My back pressed up against his front and I let out a sigh. Without warning his lips gently caressed my neck. I let out a soft moan as I rolled my head to the side giving him more access. His hand slipped under my shirt and the heat coming of it was staggering. I bit my lip when his hand slowly made its way up.

_Slam_

I looked over at the backdoor to see Adrian and Laura watching us. Edward slowly took his hands off me and took a step back. I quickly finished the dishes and put them in the drying rack.

_Beep Beep_

Laura looked at her watch to see it was time for them to go to work.

Adrian walked over to Edward and crossed his arms, "Not to be rude but I believe it's time for you to leave, I don't really feel comfortable leaving my children and niece at home when there's a known killer here and my wife and I have to go to work.

At first Edward was silent. He looked Adrian up and down. They were the same height but Edward had a much bigger build then Adrian. Edward nodded, "I Understand." I looked over towards me, "Bella we'll meet up at our spot later." Not leaving any room for argument.

I nodded. I wanted to talk to him in private anyway.

He walked over to the door and let himself out.

Laura walked up to me with a glare and suddenly slapped me across the face, "God! Bella, you should be ashamed of yourself. You're going out with a murderer! In here moaning like some wanton bitch in heat!" she yelled.

I grabbed my cheek and looked at her stunned.

Adrian suddenly snatched my arm putting me behind him, "Laura, what the fuck is wrong with you! I don't give a fuck how you feel towards Edward but _do not_ take it out on Bella!"

"How can you stand up for her?! She's fucking the man that put the entire city under house arrest! Every day you, the kids and I are in danger and the man that kills innocent people is fucking your precious little niece!"

"You haven't even got her side of the story yet!"

"Who needs it?! You saw them in here!"

Adrian took a deep breath and turned to face me, "Is he forcing you to do anything?"

I shook my head.

"Then Bella, why would you be with a man like him?"

I looked up tears running down my face, "He's not what he seems. I really like him."

Adrian place his hands on the sides of my face using his thumbs to gently wipe the tears away, "Bella, he's a murderer! He kills without remorse. Being with him will only end badly."

I looked at him, "I know what I'm doing."

He sighed and dropped his hands from my face, "How did Charlie take the news?"

I shrugged, "He was first mad then he just stopped talking about it."

"I'll have to talk to him." He said rubbing his face. "I don't want you to meet up with him today or ever until Charlie and I discuss this."

I remained quiet, I was still going to meet him and nothing was going to stop me.

Laura laughed, "She's not listening to you. She's going to meet up with him and fuck him again."

"I'm not having sex with him!" I yelled.

She smirked and whispered, "Yet." She brushed by me and walked up to their room to get dressed for work.

Adrian sighed and followed her.

I sat down at the table and placed my head on the table. I wanted to cry. But I was a little annoyed dare I say angry! They didn't even know him. Granted I did not know him that much either but I knew much more than them. They had no right to just judge me like that. There was something about Edward that drew me to him and tonight I was going to find out.

A/N: Don't hate me also this was not check grammatically. if anyone wants to be my beta send me a message on here :)


	7. Chapter 7 Edward

Edward

Walking the city streets at night always used to relax me which is why I sometimes do the night watch. But tonight I was just frustrated. I had to talk to Bella. I never hesitated taking a girl to bed but with Bella I wanted to go at her pace. I ran my hand through my hair frustrated. I sounded like a fucking chick.

I walked in our building and sat down looking at my phone. She should be coming soon.

So many things were running through my mind. I was still nervous about bringing Bella to my family but there was something about her and with our family history I wasn't taking any chances of losing the love of my life.

_Carlisle & Esme_

_Seven years ago: Rome, Italy_

_"Scusi, d_ov'è _ il bango?" Esme asked the waiter._

_He pointed towards the back of the exclusive Italian restaurant. She got up fixing her dress and turned only to be stopped by a man. He was turned the opposite way. His broad shoulders reached the top of her head. She tapped his shoulder trying to get passed him but he ignored her. Being a lady, she cleared her throat but he still ignored her. _

_Now she was pissed._

_She lightly elbowed him out the way and proceeded to the bathroom._

_On her way back she was stopped by a strong hand on her arm. She turned to see an extremely handsome, almost otherworldly handsome man behind her. She smiled and asked, "Posso aiutarla?"_

_"Io parlo inglese, e tu?" he asked, his voice deep, dark, sultry._

_She nodded._

_"I'd like an apology."_

_Her mouth dropped open, "Excuse me?"_

_"You rudely shoved me out your way to go to the bathroom. I understand if it was an emergency but that's still no excuse."_

_She blushed, embarrassed, "It wasn't an emergency, and you kept ignoring me! What was I supposed to do sit down until you finished with your conversation and moved on?"_

_"Exactly, now where's that apology?" he teased with an unbelievably sexy smirk._

_At that moment she said something that she had always heard but never even dreamed of saying, "Up your ass and around the corner." She stormed off back to her seat near the huge bay window that the restaurant was famous for. _

_She wanted to look back to see if he was as stunned as she was. She was raised as a lady and to never even think off saying that to a gentlemen but her aunt was a little on the rough side. When Esme would spend time with her she always heard her saying things of that nature and one stuck. She had never even entertained the thought of using such language but she had to admit the rush of standing up for herself was thrilling._

_…_

_"Up your ass and around the corner!" she said in an appropriate tone before storming off back to her table, the best one in the restauraunt._

_Carlisle smiled and walked over the maître d', "scusi, Cosi è quella giovane donna di nome?" he pointed over to her._

_"Ah, Il suo nome è Esme Anne Platt, signore Cullen."_

_He thanked him and proceeded out the restaurant towards his car._

_One Year Later: United States of America_

_Blood, nothing but blood filled all my senses. I heard it, I smelled it, I tasted… I saw it. _

_In the midst of a war between two mercenary groups, mine was slowly dying. The man over us couldn't fight his way out of a fucking paper bag let alone organize us to fight for him. _

_We slowly went down, one by one. After a while I switched from offense to defense trying to help save some of my men from death. _

_We were in the middle of a city in some part of the United States. I had no idea where. We were simply dropped off in the middle by trucks and told to fight. A genius plan, I know._

_I pulled one man with a wounded leg out the way and that's when I saw her. A flash of white caught my eyes. She was on the floor, fighting off three guys at once. They were obviously trying to drag her away and possibly rape her. After I saw that everything was as safe as could be, I sprinted over to her throwing my body on all three sweeping us all away from her. Quickly getting up, she ran over to me and we both sprinted to an empty building._

_Her arms were shaking and her breath was ragged. She snuck a glance at me then looked down in thought. I went over to the window to see if the cost was clear when I suddenly felt a slap on my arm. I looked over to see her. She was seething._

_"You!"_

_I smiled, "Hello Ms. Platt."_

_She smirked, "It's Mrs. Evenson now."_

_My smile dropped, she was married?_

_Her smile dropped, "Well, I used to be."_

_I looked at her in confusion. She sighed, "He died in a raid three days ago."_

_"You have my condolences."_

_She looked at me, her eyes showed nothing but fury, "Even when I was married! You were all I could think about!" she hissed and hit me again. _

_"I'm sorry?" I said but it sounded more like question then a statement._

_She growled, "You pig-headed, egotistical son of a-"_

_With a roll of my eyes, I kissed her._

_And just like that time froze for us. We hardly knew each other but I was already in love with her. _

_~.~_

_Emmett and Rosalie_

_United States of America: New York_

Vroom Vroom

_"It sounds perfect. Can you tell me again why you brought your car into my shop?"_

_He grinned, "Maybe I just wanted a chance to talk to you."_

_"Well I don't really have the time nor do I want to talk to someone like you."_

_His eyebrows rose, "Like me? And exactly what category do I fall in?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Muscle bound freaks who think they can get a girl in their bed in a blink of an eye."_

_"Whoa, are you a mind reader or something?" he asked with a little too much enthusiasm._

_I handed him his keys and crossed my arms, "There is nothing wrong with your car, have a nice day."_

_I turned to leave but he caught my arm, "Actually the only noise is when you drive it."_

_"I have a machine that can do that." I grabbed for the keys but he held them above us out of my reach. _

_"Actually I was thinking we could take it around the block, see it in action."_

_I smirked, "That's against the garage's policy." I pointed up to a huge sign the owner made of all the can's and can not's._

_He shrugged, "Well, you know what they say, rules are made to be broken."_

_I smiled, that's what I usually say to others who were sticklers to the rules._

_I looked around to see the rest of the customers were all taken care of. I gave him a '_fine but no nonsense'_ look and walked over to the passenger seat of his car._

_He happily jogged over to the driver side unlocked the car. We both go in and he slowly back out of the garage before quickly merging into traffic. I grabbed the dashboard and the side of the seat, freaking out._

_"Would you slow down?!" he laughed and decreased his speed about five miles per hour. I listened for any noises but I wasn't shocked that I didn't hear anything. I turned in my seat to glare at him, "I hear nothing."_

_He laugh loudly which was dangerous in the enclosed car, "Of course not, I just bought this car, Rosalie Lillian Hale."_

_I gasped, "How do you know my name?" My nametag I wore in the garage only read '_Rose_'. _

_He smiled, "I'm not a stalker or something, I just had you looked into."_

_"Yeah, not stalker-ish at all." I said with a roll of my eyes, "Why?"_

_He simply looked at my._

_No!_

_I was so careful. There was no way he could know about that!_

_"If you're trying to figure out how I know all about you and the black market, well, let's just say you may cover your tracks well but your partner Royce King II doesn't._

_I growled, that imbecile! I knew I should have never let him in on my secret. Even after I broke off the engagement I should have up and moved so he couldn't find me and couldn't inform the authorities and rat me out without proof._

_I started to hyperventilate, this was it, I was going to prison!_

_He quickly looked over at me with a shocked expression, "Calm down, I'm not with the police!"_

_I instantly froze, if he wasn't with the police than how did he have the resources to know what I do?_

_"I'm with a group of people that… like to do certain jobs for a huge fee."_

_"What kind of job?" I asked suddenly interested._

_"We kill people."_

_"What the hell! How can you ask me to be a part of people that kill other for money, that's sick?"_

_He chuckled, "So you can make weapons for terrorist but we can't kill, hypocrite much." He scoffed._

_Well, I guess he was right. "How much does it pay you?" _

_"Let's just say with the first job I had, I bought this baby." He said running his hand along the dashboard of the car. I had to admit it was nice. It was 2014 Range Rover Sport. "Cash upfront"_

_My mouth dropped, "When can I start?"_

_He smiled, "You already did. You'll get all the information later."_

_By now we had circled around back to the garage, I had forgotten all about it. I got out and walked around to the driver side._

_He stuck his hand out for me to shake, "It was nice to meet you Rosalie, I'm Emmett McCarty. I hope we meet again."_

Alice and Jasper

_Two years ago_

_"Check this out darlin'." My partner said smiling down to a cute blonde who looked up at him in awe._

_He swung his gun around in a sort of ROTC fashion then ended up pointing it at me._

_I rolled my eyes, "Knock it off! We ain't got no time to be dilly-dallying." I said jumping off the hood of the jeep I was given to go on patrol._

_"Aw, well maybe I'll see ya later baby cakes." He said with a flick of his finger to her chin. He got in the driver's side and I jumped in the passenger._

_"The lieutenant will have our hide if we come late again." I said holding onto the outer frame of the jeep as he speed through the deserted cities._

_"Jasper, you need to calm down. What can he do, we'll just tell him that it took longer than necessary to go through and see if there were any more rogues."_

_"We had to search a three by four block radius in a neighborhood, I seriously doubt it will take," I looked down at my watch," three hours and forty-five minutes." I growled._

_He shrugged, "It's not like he can check on us anymore. We broadened our search area."_

_"Look, just keep ya flirtin' to a minimum or I'll-" that's when my eye caught the smallest ruffle of brunette hair, "Stop the car!"_

_He jammed on his breaks looking around, "What is it?"_

_Before he could ask again I quickly got out and sprinted over the area. I woman head popped up. She probably heard my approaching foot falls. Her eyes widened and she to go up quickly started to sprint away._

What the hell?!

_I picked up my speed and quickly overtook her. I tackled her down and we both hit the ground hard. I twisted our bodies so I would land on the ground first and I would somewhat cushion the fall. She groaned and held her head. She rolled off me and started to crawl away._

_I grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to me, "What in Sam hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"Get off!" she tried to shake m off of her but it didn't work, if anything I just tightened my grip._

_"We're trying to help you!"_

_ She laughed harshly, yeah right! Just like the other soldiers that came and destroyed my town," her eyes started to water, "destroyed my family and friends." _

_"What are you talking about? We haven't been to this area yet." _

_She looked over at me with a frown, "Then what do you call those." She pointed behind me to see men dressed in camouflage riding horses getting closer and closer to my partner._

_Before I could yell for him to watch out, one of the men took out a shot gun and shot him right between the eyes. A perfect shot. _

_I pulled the girl to me and ran behind an abandoned house._

_I gripped her shoulders so she could see I was serious, "Those are not my men. They are rogues dressed up as us. I have to get back to base to warn the other troops before other towns start to mistake us for them."_

_She nodded, "How are we going to get back without them seeing us?"_

_I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This was going to be hard. Beyond the few houses was nothing but empty land and more empty land. _

_I looked down, "I gotta to ditch these clothes."_

_She looked down and saw that I was still in my military uniform._

_She stared off into the distance for a second, then shook her head, "Don't, it'll come in handy."_

_"How do you-"_

_"Don't worry about it, let's go." She grabbed my hand and suddenly took off, dragging me behind her._

_We ran for what felt like hours, wind and desert dust slapping my face. Training with the other troops really helped with my physique. But I could tell she was getting tired. I stopped after a while and made her sit down. I wish I had some water or something but everything I had was left in a bag in the jeep. I wish we could have used the jeep but I know that they would hear the engine and come firing at us._

_I looked over at her. She was kind of… well beautiful. She had shirt black hair, her skin was pale but not a sickly pale I had been seeing for a while now. It was a creamy pale. She was small, but she had curves in all the right places so you would not mistake her for a little girl or boy. She laid down on the ground and I could see her breathing was getting back to normal. _

_"You want to start back up or wait a little bit longer._

_She lazily rolled her head to the side to look at me, "I guess. How far are we away from wherever we have to go?"_

_"We've got to get back to base. It's about half a mile that way." I pointed to the east, the same direction we were heading._

_She suddenly sat up, "Do you hear that?"_

_I listened for a while. The only thing I heard was the wind. I don't hear a thing._

_"I don't hear anything." I turned to her. _

_She shook her head and frowned, "Never mind, let's just go."_

_I nodded and stood up._

_We continued to walk for a while but before too long she leaned down and rubbed her ankles._

_She looked up at me and smirked, "Sorry, I usually spend my days sitting."_

_"What do you do?" I asked suddenly interested._

_She shook her head, "I'm not proud of it."_

_I remained quiet, hoping she would tell me the rest._

_She looked at me and sighed, "I'm kind of a fort-"_

_Thump, Thump._

_"Shh." I said, putting my hand up in a silencing fashion._

_I listened, "There must be… horses? Two, maybe even three."_

_"Run!" she yelled, looking at me with horror in her eyes and started to pull on my arm._

_"Wha-"_

_Pain_

_I looked down to see blood starting to seep in my clothes. A bullet must have went through. _

_I slumped forward but she caught me. _

_"Shit!" I mumbled feeling blood getting stuck in my throat. I coughed, spraying onto the desert floor._

_"Jasper!" she buckled under my weight and we both fell to the floor. "No… it was not supposed to happen in this way!"_

_She covered the wound with her hand trying to make the bleeding stop the bleeding. _

_I looked up at her, "How'd you know my name?"_

_She laughed, tears rolled down her reddened cheeks._

_"I'll tell you later." She looked towards the right to see about five jeeps coming. Three went off towards the rogues the others were coming towards us._

_"I'll see you later." She said and gave me a peck on the cheek._

_Darkness._

"Edward! What the hell!" Emmett yelled behind me. "You were supposed to report in an hour ago!"

I turned to see Emmett and Jasper running down the street towards me. I looked at my watch to see two hours had passed.

Damn.

When they finally caught up to me, I had sat on the bench and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

I sighed again, "What the hell is she doing to me?"

Emmett laughed, "I'm still asking myself that."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Hey, aren't you supposed to meet Bella soon?"

I looked at the time again.

"You know what, I don't know what the hell she is doing to me but I am going to find out." I said and walked off towards our meeting spot.

Happy Holidays!


	8. Chapter 8 Bell & Edward

Chapter 8

Bella

This was ridiculous. I could not believe how immature I was reacting to seeing Edward. I mean really who knew the whole 'butterflies in the stomach' thing was _real_? For the life of me I could not calm down at all! I wrapped my arms around my middle trying to calm it down in vain as a walked from Adrian's how to _our_ secret place. I made sure the coast was clear before I jetted across the street to the abandon building that was I was looking more and more forward to seeing.

I walked in and sat down and waited.

My mind wandered. How was I going to start up the conversation that almost every guy hated to talk about? Should I just ask, "Are we in a serious relationship or-"

"So do you see this going on any farther or is this just a fling kind of deal?" I hear Edward's voice ask behind me.

I got up and quickly spun around to see him casually leaning against the door frame with a smirk. The smirk I was beginning to love. He pushed himself off the frame and slowly walked over to the crate he normally sat on, his eyes never leaving me. Not even for a second.

I cleared my throat and sat down.

"I can, uh, see this going on for a while." I answered, only telling him the half-truth.

I could see this going on for lifetimes if it was up to me. He nodded and leaned forward on placing his elbows near his knees. His face was closer to mind this way. Was it bad that I wanted him even closer?

"So you see us as a couple, or…?" he asked leaving the question open.

I shrugged. I did not want him to know that the thought of us being a couple was be the highlight of my short, seventeen year, existence.

He frowned at my nonchalant answer, "Look Bella, my _family_, they each dated scarcely, and once the found _the one_ they did not take it lightly. Jasper and Alice got married four months after meeting, it would have been quicker but she insisted we fly out to a particular island that Carlisle took over and gave Esme as a present. That's why I'm asking you, how far do you see us going with this _relationship_?"

Fine! You want all the cards on the table, then here!

"I can see us married living together forever, I just didn't know how deep your feelings were for me and if they are as deep as mine are for you." I said in one breath.

I put my head down, waiting for the rejection that was sure to come. Edward was a mercenary. I could not see him suddenly giving that up to live in a white picket fence with me and our 2.5 or 3.5 kids or whatever the hell that statistic was. Not that I wanted kids right off the bat, maybe in my early thirties I could finally have one but for right now I just wanted to live and I wanted to live with Edward. But when I'm thirty, Edward would be forty. Not only would it get harder and harder for him and I to run around after a baby, then older, and especially a teenager but Edward's father Carlisle, was up in his early forties, and Esme and him have yet to conceive a child as far as I know. What would make Edward any different from his father figure?

I suddenly felt a hand lift my head to gaze back at his vibrant but soft green eyes.

He sighed with a smile, "I believe my feelings for you surpass yours to the point of obsession. I will always worry and wonder about you and I will always want to be with you." My eyes widened, I was shocked. I had no idea he was so secure about himself that he openly talked about his feelings. I had to say, it was a real turn on.

His thumb grazed my lower lip pulling me out of my musings. His gaze soon followed.

I gulped.

Was he going to his me? Why was I so excited at that thought? He lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips to mine.

And then it happened. I pulled back suddenly and could see the hurt in his eyes but then confusing. I had no idea what I may have looked like but I was probably along lines of a horny, psycho seductress or something! Before I even knew what I was doing, I pushed his shoulder back so he sat fully on his seat. I got up and sat on his lap straddling him. My arms went around his neck and I pulled him down to my level where I kissed him, harshly. My tongue moved his lips apart and our tongues fought for dominance. That was about the time I came back to my senses so obviously, he won. His hands were holding me around the waist but the lowered to my ass, gripping for dear life. He grounded me into his growing erection and then I gasped.

That is when Edward finally came to his own senses. He pulled back and stared at me for a second, he then put me in my own seat to get up and pace. He ran his hand through his already disheveled hair and tuned back to me.

"That will _never_ happen again! You can't just-" he sighed, "Look if this is going to work, we have to take it slow. You still are a minor and I will respect that."

I cocked my head to the side, "But you a mercenary, don't you automatically break the rules and stuff?"

He stopped pacing to look at me with a serious, leveled look, "I do, but never with you. Ever."

He sighed again, "Look, I was going to ask you to come with me to Port Angeles with me before you attacked me."

I blushed, "It was not an attack! More of a -" He suddenly gave me a 'a-what-exactly' look. My blush intensified, "So…Port Angeles huh?"

He chuckled and nodded.

"What would we be doing there?" I asked.

I was wondering if you'd allow me to take you to dinner." He asked with a smirk.

"You mean like a date? Why can't we just do something here?"

His smirk fell, "Well once I'm done patrolling and your done babysitting, everything in Forks is closed, so we'd have to go out of town and I hear there are many good eateries there."

I nodded in understanding, "Ok, I'd love to."

He nodded with a smile, "How about tomorrow?"

"Ok." I suddenly remembered, "Oh wait, I can't. My dad and I are going to a friend's for Thanksgiving."

"Friday?"

I nodded, "That should work."

He suddenly sat back down, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

I nodded with a smile. We both stood up and walked out towards the door."

As soon as I walked in I went straight for the phone and called Angela to make sure we were still invited.

She assured me that they had already got enough Vitamin R for Charlie and the other men.

After I fixed dinner I went upstairs to go to sleep practically elated that I was going on my first date with Edward.

*CI*

Thanksgiving went off without a hitch. I went over before Charlie to help Angela and her mom with the cooking, I wouldn't feel comfortable eating all that food and not helping. Towards the afternoon Charlie finally arrived and he even cleaned up which shocked me. The last time he shaved was… Is it bad that I cannot even remember when the last time he shaved?

Once the even came to a close Angela's mom graciously let us take some leftovers which suited me just fine, now I would not have to cook for at least two days.

*CI*

Friday I woke up with a stomach full of butterflies.

Damn those things.

I cleaned around the house and made sure the leftovers were easy to find for Charlie, who was suspiciously gone. After I was done with everything I got dressed making sure everything was perfect. Not only was I excited about going out with Edward but I also couldn't wait to be gone from Forks. I had not aversion to Forks in particular but I had not been outside these walls for a while. I wanted to see how the other half was living. I decided to dress dressy-casual. I picked out a pair of white skinny jeans and a dark blue high low blouse. A paired the outfit with black flats. That night I made sure that everything was perfect again. I even hung my outfit on my closet door, making sure there were no wrinkles in the morning.

*CI*

_Knock Knock_

I stopped what I was doing and looked towards the front door. A practically ran to the door with anticipation. But before I opened it I took a deep breath.

Was it illegal to be this sexy?

I internally groaned, could I get anymore cheesy?

I smiled, "Hi!"

He gave me a heart stopping half smirk, "Hi."

I waited, not sure if I should invite him in or not.

He chuckled, "I think we should be going. It's a bit of a drive out."

I nodded and grabbed my wallet which consisted of my license, emergency card (something Charlie insisted on back when I was starting to walk to school by myself) and mad money, not bothering to take a purse. I locked the door behind me and turned to see a new car in the driveway. Wait-!

"Is this the car from the accident?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded, opening the door for me to get in.

"But how'd you get it fixed so quickly?"

"Rosalie used to work on cars." He explained, not going into too much detail.

He rounded the car and got in backing out the driveway towards Port Angeles.

*CI*

You know how people say, 'you won't miss something until it's gone'. Who knew it pertained to city lights! All the neon and other flair that lit up the night was beyond cool. Since Forks had a mandatory curfew all businesses closed around four four-thirty. So there was no need for neon 'open' signs and stuff like this. Edward looked over but I was too busy taking in the sights.

"Would you like to walk?" he asked suddenly.

I looked over to see he was smiling down at me."

I eagerly nodded.

He pulled over and got out, coming around the car to open my door for me. Once we were out I wish I brought my jacket. It was a little chilly out.

_Warmth_

I looked over to see Edward placing his jacket around my shoulders.

I began to protest but he would not hear of it.

Suddenly a phone went off.

Edward dug in his pocket to find his cellphone. He looked at the caller an excused himself, walking over to the corner of a building, beyond earshot.

As I waited, I saw many businesses that I have not heard of.

'They must be new." I thought to myself.

One caught my eye _Creative Abyss_

I began walking over, carefully crossing the street and went to open the door but it was locked.

_Use Backdoor Entrance_

I smiled, and quickly walked back.

*CI*

Edward

"Alice, I don't have time for this, what do you want?" I growled.

She continued talking in riddles when finally there was rustling on the phone and Jaspers voice came through, "Edward, Bella's in trouble." He then hung up.

I looked at the phone confused, what the hell was he talking about?

She was right behind-

I looked behind me to see an empty sidewalk.

I panicked.

"Bella?" I called out hoping she would answer, but knowing she would not.

"_Bella_!" I called out again, this time louder. She was nowhere in sight.

I began running around looking in the windows of each business.

"_Fuck!" _I cursed loudly, offending a nearby couple with their, what looked like, five year old.

My first thought was that someone took her. Probably one rival mercenary who was looking for either a ransom, or a quick fuck.

I called Alice, hoping she knew something.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Where is she?" I asked, not wasting any time.

"What does she like to do?"

"_What_?!" I growled. This was getting me nowhere!

"Think; what does she like to do?" she repeated then hung up.

I then began to think, 'what did she say she liked?' I remembered from our conversation that she like to read and write. I looked around to see a bookstore, a poem café and a place called _Creative Abyss_. I went in both the bookstore and café and described her to the personnel that worked in each.

I came up with nothing.

I decided to check out the other place, I was not even sure she would go to a place like this. I went to the door to find it locked. Before my fist connected with the glass I saw the Use Backdoor Entrance sign. I sprinted to the back, my first thoughts coming back to the forefront of my mind. Was Bella trying to get in the store and walked right in a mercenary's trap.

I went in and saw the muted lighting, black and red walls and rows upon rows of books and writing material. I went to the front and asked the cashier if a girl that fit Bella's description walk in. She shook her head with an uninterested look and popped her gum. Ugh, could you be any more of a cliché. I walked back out to see my jacket on the ground near what looked like a min forest in between the resident and commercial area. I took off running while calling her name.

I heard a muffled cry and I froze.

"Bella?" I called again in the direction of the noise.

I suddenly heard it again, along with a masculine 'shush'.

I took out my dagger I had under my pants leg and walked cautiously over to a scene I never wanted to even imagine.

Bella was on the ground, shirt torn exposing her bra underneath. Her pants were almost halfway down her legs.

Some big fat fuck was over her, holding her hands high above her head.

I began to shake with rage, "Let her go."

The man laughed, "Run along, little boy, I've got a fuck to get back to and out that little butter knife away. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt.

Bella turned towards me and I saw them. The tears that ran down her cheeks.

I snapped.

I ran over to him and thrust the dagger into the base of the man's spine. He yelled out in agony and I twisted. I lifted him off Bella, which was _not_ a small feat and slit his throat. His yelling ceased and he slumped towards the ground.

I let him fall.

I ran over to Bella and she flinched away before crying against my shoulder. I helped her put on her clothes, salvaging what we could with her top and walked her to the car where I gently eased her in.

When I got in she surprised me by wiping away her tears, sitting a little straighter in the car and turned to me.

"We need to call the police." She said evenly.

I turned away, "No we don't."

"Yes, we do. I'm the daughter of a man that used to be chief of police, I think I know what needs to be done in this situation."

"Not when it comes to mercenaries." I sighed, I didn't want to tell her all the rules and regulations that came with being a mercenary but if she kept this up I will have to.

"Look, just give me you phone, I'll call and explain what happened, you don't have to be involved.

I shifted in my seat, turning to her.

"Look, when it comes to mercenaries there is such a thing as an honor code." She looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "I know, but we do have one. And the biggest is to not get the authorities involved. You simply kill because someone is his boss and his boss's boss and so on and if the authorizes get involved the whole system will collapse and _then_ we can't help you."

She gaped at me, "Help us?! How is keeping us all under lock and key helping us?"

I looked away.

She crossed her arms and waited.

A/N: Check out my RosesintheSnow Official Website, which is now up and running at creative-abyss where you can read my other work, see when I will be updating my other work and a lot of other stuff. Don't be scared to see the contact me page and give me feedback on what you think about my website!

Also check out my other pages all available on my profile page. And also my fictionpress account!

**Please Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Edward & Bella

**A/N: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT BOTTOM. CHAPTER UNEDITED**

Chapter 9

_She gaped at me, "Help us?! How is keeping us all under lock and key helping us?"_

_I looked away."_

_She crossed her arms and waited._

Edward

I sighed, "We were chosen to kill everyone in Forks and steal some type of valuable resource for our ex-boss."

"OK?" she asked, hoping I'd go in to detail.

"When we got here, not only was there no 'valuable resource' but your people were not a threat. You guys would have given anything over with no fight." I chuckled, "You didn't even have a militia put together."

She nodded looking down.

"Carlisle decided that if our ex-boss thought there was some sort of valuable source, others would start to come out the woodworks and come to collect. So he decided that we should protect Forks,"

Her head snapped up, "Well why didn't you just tell us instead of keeping us in the dark?"

I shrugged, "We thought that sooner or later the person who started the rumor would then try and revolt against us."

Her eyes widened, "The WWBF! You've got to be kidding me!"

I shook my head.

"So those idiots started that stupid rumor and now we have all these mercenaries after, what, nothing?"

I nodded. "At least that is what we believe."

She sat back in her seat, arms crossed, deep in thought. "Well, have you at least figured out who is over them?"

I shook my head again, "But when we do, they will be eliminated."

"What good will that do? People will still believe that there is something here!"

"That is why we have to so many rules. The more restrictions, the less people will hear about this city and the less you hear the more you believe all the rumors are just that, rumors."

She shook her head in disbelief.

I suddenly wanted to ask a question on a sensitive topic, "Can I ask you a question?"

She looked up at my eyes and nodded.

"Why are you so calm after what just happened? I mean, I was expect everything; crying, yelling, screaming, the works. But," I waved a finger in her direction, "I'm getting this."

She smiled, ruefully, "Remember, my father used to be the Chief of police, I heard a lot of different stories from rape victims back in the day. Sometimes I even saw the aftermath. I'm just glad you were there in time."

I now understood, who would not be joyful after escaping that.

She suddenly laughed, "Well I guess this date is over."

"Yeah, I guess." I frowned, this was not what I planned for an evening of getting to know her even more.

*CL*

I took her home and decided to call it a night. We planned on trying this again and next week but I it was still tentative. I was still itching to properly slaughter that fuck but I there was nothing I could do now. His people would have cleaned it all up by now.

I pulled the car into the garage and walked in, hoping I could simply walking to my room without having to talk to anyone, especially Alice. She would hound me about the things that she could not see in her vision.

"Do you _really_ think you could sneak by me without talking?" I heard a tiny voice behind me. My shoulders slumped forward and I slowly turned on the stairs to see Alice leaning against the banister. "We've been living together too long for you to act so foolishly" she smiled.

"Alice, I really don't want to talk about it right now." I said, hoping she would just drop it.

"If you can't talk to me about this, then who can you talk to?" she tried to reason.

"That's the thing, I don't want to talk to anyone!" I growled.

She walked up the stairs and stood in front of me and crossed her arms.

_Oh here we go_.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off my Esme's soothing voice coming up from above us on the second floor, "Alice, is he here yet? Edward, are you here?"

I hung my head and called up to her.

"Could you come here please?" she asked.

I let out a huge sigh and walked to my 'parents'' room. Carlisle was sitting in bed with a book in his lap, and reading glasses on. Esme was at her dressing table with a brush in her hand. If you did not know any better, you would have believed they were your average American couple. But of course I knew better. Carlisle could kill you in a blink of an eye with those glasses and Esme… I shudder to think of what she could do with that brush and the glass mirror behind her.

She quickly turned in her little stool and looked up at me, wide-eyed and curious.

"So, tell me what happened?" she asked, excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the foot of the bed, followed by Alice who immediately curled up next to me.

I rushed through the story of what happened and what I told Bella afterwards.

Carlisle slowly put his glasses down and looked at me seriously.

"You told her _how_ much?" he asked seriously.

"Everything." I answered, unafraid of what he might do. Though we were all mercenaries, we made a pack. No matter what, we do not harm each other for any reason, we all protect each other. We even had a crest made that signified our 'family'. I had mine on a wrist band and for identification purposes, tattooed on the right side of my back towards my shoulder.

It was suddenly quiet. No one made a sound. Alice gripped my arm a little tighter.

Esme finally asked the question I know everyone wanted to ask, "How do you know she's not one of the people behind it?"

I shrugged, "I just know."

Esme suddenly popped up from her seat and started to pace. She wrung her fingers together. She did this for a few seconds before she stopped in front of me and asked, "Well how do you know she's not going to tell others, her family even?"

I began to speak but then I paused. How did I know she was not going to tell anyone? Even her father who used to be a part of the police?

"Shit." I said under my breath and picked up my cellphone from my pocket to call her when I remembered I did not know her number. "Shit!" I said louder.

"Make a plan to retrieve her number." Alice suddenly murmured behind me.

"What the hell are you babbling about-" but before I could finish my sentence I realized what she was talking about. I made plans to go through the phone directory and suddenly she started to rattle of a number.

I quickly dialed.

"Hello?" a gruff, manly voice answered. Great, her father _would_ pick up.

"Hello, may I speak to Bella please?" I asked in my most gentlemanly voice.

"Who's asking for her?"

I remained silent. Should I answer him?

"Well? Who the hell is calling my daughter this time of the night?"

I sighed, "Edward Cullen."

Silence

"Hello?" I asked and looked at my phone to see if we disconnected.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are talking to _my_ daughter after what you did to this city?! To all the people you killed?!" he hissed in the phone.

I sighed again, I didn't have time for this.

"Sir, this is serious."

"Oh so you don't think talking to the father of the girl your using is serious?!" Nothing I would say to this man would be ok.

I suddenly heard the phone rustle and two voices, "Dad…._Bella_….give….go….no….I said….privacy!"

I then heard Bella's voice, "Dad can I please have some privacy? Please."

I heard more grumbling but then Bella's sigh.

"What is it Edward?"

"Bella, " I said getting straight to the point, "what we discussed…you can't tell anyone. That includes your father."

"I understand Edward, I wasn't going to anyway. I'll talk to you later."

"Hn." We hung up the phones and I could only hope she would keep her word.

Bella

"That's it Bella, I don't care what kind of feeling you think you have for him. I am forbidding you from seeing him any longer." Charlie said behind me. I could feel my shoulders tense up. The man who was in an almost comatose state in his fucking chair while I practically raised myself for six fucking years and all of a sudden he wanted to play the concerned father? What the hell! "I mean come on Bella, how dense could you be! That is the most, immature and idiotic move any person could do!"

I slowly turned to him, "So what's changed?"

He suddenly froze, caught off guard.

"Well?"

"It doesn't matter what's changed, I just know that you are not going to be seeing him any longer."

I smiled, "It does actually. Or at least to me it does." I crossed my arms and stared at him for a second, "You see when I gave you the chance to let it all out you simply told me to go to bed. Now you're acting like the doting father. I simply want to know what's changed."

He crossed his arms, "I thought he was just a crush or something. I didn't think you two were actually seeing each other."

"Oh come on dad, you used to be Chief of Police. Do you honestly expect me to believe that someone of that stature and rank would believe that."

His face suddenly changed into a snarl, "Watch your fucking mouth."

I had enough, I wanted to know. "What's changed?!" I yelled

"What in the hell would the others think of my own daughter fucking the enemy?!" he suddenly roared.

I froze, _others_.

I could see the difference in his facial features when he realized what he let slip.

"Go to your room." He said quietly and quickly walked to his room, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

I watched him go, who were the others and why would they be upset about Edward and I.

I started up the stairs and stood outside his door, "I don't care what _the others_ think of me. I will continue to see Edward." When I didn't hear a reply I went to my room and began to get ready to go to sleep. While pulling the covers up to my shoulders, I froze again, where these the same people that I saw him with the other day?

Who were those people anyway?

**A/N: Ok so I'm resulting in bribery people. If I get at least ten new reviews on fanfiction and at least ten on my website [(RosesintheSnow1/./wix/./com/slash(/)/creative(-)abyss) or check my profile for the full one to copy and paste] I will upload the next chapter by the end of next week instead of waiting until after my finals (after may 1). And let's just say all the skeletons come rolling and tumbling out of someone's closet. ;-)**

**Update: April 16th**

**Fanfiction Reviews: 7 out of 10 :)**

**Creative Abyss Website: 0 out of 10 :(**

**Offer Ends: Friday April 18th, 2014 **


End file.
